The present invention relates generally to a motor vehicle, and in particular to a method for determining a steering angle in a motor vehicle.
Some systems of a motor vehicle may require the use of a steering angle for proper operation. For example, vehicle stability assist systems have been proposed that use steering angle and other operating parameters of a motor vehicle to determine if the motor vehicle is skidding.
Methods of determining a steering angle in a motor vehicle have been previously proposed. However, the related art utilizes methods that sense the absolute angular position of a steering shaft, usually relative to a center or midpoint position of the steering shaft. In particular, these methods make use of stored values or known absolute reference positions for determining steering angle relative to the midpoint position of the steering shaft. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a method that addresses the shortcomings of the related art.